


please don't kick us out of this fandom

by thebetterbina



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Crack Crossover, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Please dont kick us out of the fandom, Punching, THIS IS LITERALLY A CRACK FIC DONT TAKE IT SERIOUSLY, TO BE FAIR ITS NOT ENTIRELY MY FAULT TOO OKAY, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, getting punched and then having an orgasm, hey look i tried to make the crack serious but it just, its so disorientated god this fic will kill me, like wow, literally its just evil morty on evil morty action, or punching and then having an orgasm, please dont burn us at the stake, turned to pure crack.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebetterbina/pseuds/thebetterbina
Summary: So maybe it’s the universe's own sick sense of humour, coupled with inherited genius, that allows traversing between multiverses a little more interesting.“Miss me?” It’s a shit-eating grin he chooses to bear like a proud medal, somewhere along the lines already having figured out his own face was enough to incur the counterpart’s ire.Imagine his surprise when instead of doing the punching, he’s the one who’s greeted by a solid fist to the groin.“What the FUCK,” he moaned, his entirely body shuddering with sheer pleasure.I'm serious, please don't kick us out of this fandom.





	please don't kick us out of this fandom

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot. I beg you not to take this seriously. Crack. That's all it is.
> 
> Please don't kick us out of this fandom.
> 
> Co-written with someone who chooses to be referred to as "Big Gay". We popped her fic cherry writing this.
> 
> Big Gay: this was a gay thing

Sometimes he thinks of punching himself, like _really_ punching himself.

 

Not the dramatic punch-a-wall or punch-a-mirror-until-it-cracks-on-your-knuckles hollywood style kind of angsty punch, like really **punch** himself - to feel bones break.

 

He doesn’t get that kind of joy from Ricks, they take a beating well enough, but most of the time none of them really warrant any kind of thrashing from the President. It wasn’t as if he were some kind of fucked up dictator either, his reputation would be gone as a ‘Rick beater’ if any stories went out anyways.

 

The same went to Mortys - too fragile , cried a little too easily - well, _normal_ Mortys at least.

 

So maybe it’s the universe's own sick sense of humour, coupled with inherited genius, that allows traversing between multiverses a little more interesting.

 

“Miss me?” It’s a shit-eating grin he chooses to bear like a proud medal, somewhere along the lines already having figured out his own face was enough to incur the counterpart’s ire.

 

Imagine his surprise when instead of doing the punching, he’s the one who’s greeted by a solid fist to the groin.

 

“What the FUCK,” he moaned, his entirely body shuddering with sheer pleasure.

 

Already he could feel his dick quiver with excitement. It was, of course, still not fully erect, but even the soft tissue boasted an impressive nine whole meters, hidden all within the pocket dimension of his crotch pocket.

 

And then in utter excitement, he pulled back to go for that sweet, sweet dick punch, his own, previously flaccid, penis growing thicc and erect from the mere fantasy. He jizzed immediately. At that moment he _knew,_ that this would be his ultimate calling. He wanted nothing more for the remainder of his adulthood. The rush of _power,_ the _sexual excitement -_ simply _nothing_ could compete with this HOT ORGASM. He blew his load, white hot streaks of semen spewing out from the tip of his sexual organ, empting from his testicals and spraying all over the defeated body of his victim.

 

Basking in the afterglow, morty moaned with sexual gratification. His testes swelled in absolute delight, pulsating, _quivering_ with a desire for _more_. Very gently, he reached down to caress them with the heel of his thumb.   

 

“What’s that?” he whispered affectionately to his prized pair of family jewels. “I know how you feel.” he nods, smiling gently at the two hanging sacks of manly power (sperm). Almost as if his own body was responding to him, the testicals tightened and relaxed, still clearly erect from the beautiful experience that he had just experienced.

**Author's Note:**

> You wanna comment? Please make it nice. Kudos would be great. 
> 
> You know where to find (bully) me to talk about this atrocity. I don't really want to. This is like a bad memory you just kinda wanna erase with the memory gun.


End file.
